Angels here and there
by Franciska1983
Summary: Investigating a new rape-and-death case, Stella meets a young foreign student who managed to survive. Soon she discovers that they are related. My very first fanfic! Haydee's POV mostly. COMPLETE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you coming already?" cried Mack. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What's the rush? It's only a nightclub." I replied. I wasn't a big fan of clubbing and parties, well... I didn't like them at all but Mackenzie was the one who had a birthday and I promised that on that day I'll do whatever she wants. Or at least if it's not too wild.

"It's not ONLY a nightclub. It's the best nightclub in the whole city". Mack pushed her up from the couch when I finally came out the bathroom. "Finally! I thought we'd never make it."

"Ok. Let's go!" I crabbed the keys and locked the door on our way out.

"We should go out more often. We deserve it. The semester is almost over and we've been working really hard. Or at least you have." She giggled. "You know, I can't wait for the summer. I'm going to party every day."

"Not me!" I stated. "And not you either, I hope. We can do many interesting things but partying is not one of them. And besides this summer I would like to go back home to Austria and I would really REALLY love if you'd come with me."

"To Austria? Of course I'll come. "

"Cool."

As expected the line was quite long by the club and I felt so uncomfortable. The girls were wearing tiny clothes and boys, well they thought they are super cool and tried to hit on every girl who looked like she's single.

"Mack! I don't like here. Can we go somewhere else?"

"Nooo. We haven't even got in yet. Besides, you promised me that you would come to the club with me. Please, it's my birthday. And maybe we'll meet some cute guys and can go somewhere else with them" Mack pleaded me to stay.

"Cute guys? Look at these. I don't want to go anywhere with these guys. They are so immature and their jokes aren't even funny." I said pointing to the guys in front of us also waiting to get in the club.

"We don't have to go with THEM. Maybe there is some guy inside, looking for you. " I could see that Mack really tried to cheer me up. And to be honest, I haven't been dating since I got here two years ago. I would love to meet someone nice and caring, but I was quite sure it's not going to happen in this club. "Please! Let's stay. Just for awhile. And if you still hate it, we can leave. Ok?"

"Oh, alright. It's just one night and I can stay for a while."

"Thank you, thank you so much. I promise you won't regret it." Mack cheered.

"How can you promise something like that?"

"I'll to my best to entertain you."

"I should be the one who's entertaining you. Not vice versa." I said.

"I know, but I also know that you hate clubbing and I'll try to show you the good things about it." Mack replied with a smile.

_May 21__st__,_

_"Hi diary,_

_That night in the club was actually very nice. And Mack was right. I did meet somebody. He's name is John and he's two years older than me. We talked and danced and did some more talking. He looks like a nice guy. We're going to go out on Friday night. Mack met a guy too. I can't remember his name though. But who can blame me? I had eyes only for John. He's very handsome. He has hazel eyes and brown hair. He's athletic and quite tall. Lot taller than me. He used to play baseball in high school and got a sport scholarship for college. John and Mack's date are friends. Right now he works in some kind of advertisement agency with Mack's date. I think his name's Zack. He is couple of years older than John but Mack said she doesn't mind and she actually likes older guys. The age difference is only 5 years so it's not that bad but I can't imagine myself dating more than 10 years older guy. It's like dating a father or so____. Anyway we had a nice evening. I have to go now. Talk to you soon."_

As I closed my diary, I could hear a doorbell. For my surprise John was behind the door with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Hi babe! How are you this morning?" John marched in not even waiting for the invitation. When he turned around, he gave me a hug. I have to say I didn't like the idea of him calling me babe and him marching in like that but I tried my best, I smiled and thanked him for the flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers. They are beautiful. How did you know where I live? We just met, like two days ago." I was little upset but tried hard not to show it.

"Oh! Zack told me. He said that Mackenzie shares an apartment with you. You're not upset now, are you?"

"No, no. It's just... we just met and…"

"Don't you like me?" John asked pulling me very close to him.

"It's not that" I tried to explain at the same time pushing him away but he didn't want to let go. "Please let me go!"

"But I want to hold you close." He said and tightened his grip.

"That's very sweet but it's moving too fast. I want to take it slowly. Learn to know you first". I was feeling really uncomfortable now. And to be honest, if he's so aggressive then I don't want to be with him at all.

"Hey, come on babe! Don't fight now. We both know you have hots for me." He was getting really rough and all I could do was to push him away. I felt sick and he was the last person I wanted to be around right now.

"Please stop. And don't call me babe. I'm not your babe." I finally managed to get free. "Are you drunk or high?" I asked walking to the door and opened it. I wanted him to leave.

"Oh, yes you are. At least when I'm done with you." he walked back to me and slammed the door shut. That startled me and to make things worse he kissed me roughly by pushing me against the door.

"Stop it" I shouted. But he didn't. He was so strong and I had a feeling I won't win this fight. I was so scared. Something in his eyes told that this morning is going to end badly.

I don't know what happened next but when I opened my eyes I wasn't home anymore. The room looked more like a hospital room and I laid on the bed wearing only hospital gown. My head was aching badly and there were marks on my wrists. I had no idea how these marks had gotten there and it frightened me a lot.

"Oh, you're awake miss." The lady with a blond hair said. "My name is Liz and I'm the nurse. You don't need to be afraid of me. " she continued with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm…My head hurts. Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at St. Luke's – Roosevelt hospital. You were found unconscious in your apartment and brought here. Two detectives are waiting outside. They want to talk to you when you're ready."

"Detectives? I don't know what happened. I don't remember" I said. I really don't know. I have no clue.

"Maybe they can help you with that." The nurse said quietly, not to upset me more.

"Ok. They may come in".

"Alright. I'll go get you something for the headache."

"Thanks!"

The nurse gave me assuring nod and said that everything will be ok. How does she know that? How can anybody know that? I could hear her talking outside and few seconds later two people stepped in. I was little intimidated at first but the curly hair woman was very nice and the man next to her seemed quite pleasant too. The look on his face was serious and it made me little uncomfortable though but I wasn't afraid of them.

"Hello. My name is detective Stella Bonasera and this is detective Taylor. We would like to ask you some questions if that's ok." She was very gentle and seemed concerned.

"I don't know what to say. I can't remember anything that happened."

"That's ok. What is the last thing you do remember?" detective Taylor asked.

"Umm.. I was at home. I was writing my diary and I heard a doorbell. A guy who I had met few days ago in the club was there…. He brought me flowers and said that he wanted to see me… He got really rough. He started kissing me and I felt very bad. I wanted him to leave but he didn't… I … I…" I was getting upset and I couldn't go on. Forming the sentences were hard. Just thinking about it made me angrier. "How could I be so stupid to let him in?"

"It's not your fault. You didn't know he could harm you." Detective Bonasera said. "Do you know his name?"

"Yeah. It's a... it's John Lawrence. He said he works in an advertisement company on East side."

"Can you describe him. How he looks like and what was he wearing?"

"He's about 6 feet tall, hazel eyes and brown hair. He's quite athletic. He said that he used to play baseball in high school and in college." Detective Bonasera had sat on the bed next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. I felt safe. I didn't know her but I could talk to her. She made me feel very comfortable. She made me miss my mom.

"Can you remember anything specific about him? Any scars or piercings?" detective Taylor asked now. He was lot friendlier and didn't seem so official.

"No. I'm sorry. Can you tell me what happened" It was my turn to ask questions now. I didn't want to go on with my story.

"We're not sure yet. We are still working on the scenario. But it looks like we are looking for the same guy who has insulted young girls sexually before." He said quietly. He came closer and sat on a chair by the bed. He was getting serious again. "The DNA we collected from your apartment tells us that he's the guy we're looking for. You're very lucky girl. The other girls didn't make it."

I felt sick again and to be honest it didn't make me feel better. It scared me. If he finds out that I'm alive but not supposed to then there's a chance he'll come to finish his job. I was getting anxious.

"But to be sure we need to examine you and take some pictures for the case. It won't hurt." detective Bonasera added.

"No no no. I don't want to do that." I jumped off the bed and walked to the window. I felt terrified and the tears were running down my cheeks.

"I know it sounds awful and makes you uncomfortable but it can help us to catch the guy and lock him up." I could hear her coming closer to me. She put her arm around me again and made ma turn around.

"I'll stay with you if it would make you feel better" she said with smile. I nodded almost unnoticeably. "Mac, can you wait me outside?"

"Mack? My friend Mack. Mackenzie Johnson. Where is she?" I realized that all that time I hadn't asked about her.

"Um… We don't know anything about her." Detective Taylor said.

"We share the apartment. We're roommates. She was with me when I met John. She went on a date with his friend last night and didn't come home for the night."

"Do you know his name?" detective Bonasera asked.

"Zack. I don't know his last name. They said that they work together."

"Alright. I'll call Flack and let him start looking for her right away. Don't worry, will find her and the guys who hurt you." He walked out and left me with detective Bonasera alone.

"Is she alright?" I managed to ask. I was so scared again that something bad might have happened to her too. They said they are looking for him.

"I don't know sweetie. But we'll do everything we can." She's so nice. I haven't had many contacts with law enforcement before but if they are all as nice as she is then I could get my faith back.

She asked me to sit on my bed again and took some pictures of me. There was a cut on my forehead and she needed to document it. Also pic of my wrists and fingers. When she finished, she stayed with me until the nurse was done collecting the evidence and the whole time she tried to make me feel better and not to think about what was going on. She asked about my life and family. And I told her. Usually I would've not done that. But with her I felt safe and in peace.

"What's going to happen next?" I asked when the nurse had left and we were alone again.

"I need to take these samples back to the lab and I'll hope will get the guy."

"Will he come after me when he finds out that I'm alive?" I was really concerned and frightened.

"It's possible. I'm going to apply a witness protection program for you and you'll get a bodyguard."

I nodded in understanding and layed back down on my bed.

"Would You like to call your mom or anybody to let You know whereYyou are and that You're ok?" She asked quietly.

"No. I don't want to scare my mom and only person who would worry about me right now is Mack and I don't even know if she's ok. I'm the one who is worried about her now." I tried to collect myself and not to be so weak. If police needs my help finding her then I'll do it and I'll fight back if he comes after me. I felt so strong suddenly. Was it because I had talked to somebody or just the last desperation, I don't know. But I also felt like I just had made a new friend in this big city so far away from my home and loved ones.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews. They made me smile and happy. The second chapter of my story "Angels here and there" is up now. It's little shorter than the previous one but I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the first one.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I didn't have to stay in the hospital for long. When Ms. Bonasera had left the doctor came and said that all my tests were ok and I don't need to worry about anything, but he does needs me to stay for the night just to monitor me and to be sure because I was found unconscious. I was ok with that. I wasn't ready to go back home yet. I was scared, although I did my best to stay strong. What could've happened to Mack? Is she ok? Should I call her? Or maybe should I ask Ms. Bonasera first? I didn't know what to do. If I'll call Mack maybe I'll get her in more danger or myself. There were so many questions running through my mind and it was hard to keep up with them. I wanted to talk to somebody; I _needed_ to talk to somebody.

"Bonasera."

She sounded sleepy when I called. It was a bad idea, it's too late. It's already past midnight.

"Hello?" she asked again.

"Hi… It's Haydee. I'm sorry, I woke you up. I'll call another time."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say it. I don't want to sound stupid but… I'm scared. I'm scared something bad has happened to Mackenzie."

"It's not stupid. You care about her and you're worried. It's perfectly normal." Her voice was very soothing and she didn't seem upset that I called. "Are you still in the hospital?"

"Yes. The doctor said they want to keep an eye on me. He said I can leave tomorrow. Can I go home?" I asked.

"I don't think it's the safest place for you. I'll get you in the program tomorrow and I will get you to a safe place." She added. "I'll meet you tomorrow. Try to fall asleep now. We'll probably have a long day. And maybe by then I'll have some answers about your friend."

"Ok. Will you come with me?" I asked.

"I'll pick you up and make sure that you'll be safe but I won't be able to stay. There's lot to do in the lab," she explained. And of course I understood. But just to know someone cares about me, made me feel better.

"Ok, I appreciate it. A lot." At least I thought I did. "Sorry, I woke You up. Good night."

"Good night Haydee. Everything will be ok."

I hung up and I felt good. But I needed to call my mom and tell her that everything is ok and I won't be able to contact her for a while. I hope I won't scare her, otherwise she would ask me to come home immediately, and I wasn't ready to do that. Besides, Mackenzie was still lost.

* * *

It was Stella's turn to be worried now. Why did she feel so detached to that girl? They just met, and now, few hours later, her heart was aching because of her. She has to find someone she can trust to be with her until they have caught the guy. She went through all her friends and buddies from the station in her mind but it looked hopeless. She can't go with Haydee and just letting her go with someone she doesn't know wasn't the option either. She needed to talk to Mac.

"Taylor." She heard him from another side of the line.

"Hey Mac, it's me. Are you sleeping?" she hoped he would say no. Actually if he would've said yes, that would've been something new.

"Hey Stella, I thought you'd know me better than that."

That made her chuckle. Of course he wasn't sleeping. There were rare occasions she had managed to get him to leave the office and take a rest, and this case was hard for both of them. Mac just despised men who let their anger out on women and children.

"Sorry, stupid question." She said with a smile. "I needed to talk to somebody and you're the best at listening."

"What's wrong? You ok?" he sounded alarmed.

"Yes, I'm ok. You don't need to worry about me. I'm just concerned about Haydee. We need to get her to the Witness Protection Program. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's all alone here and needs somebody she can trust."

"Stella. You're getting yourself emotionally involved again."

"I know but there's something about her but I just can't put my finger on it, something just pulls me towards her." She tried to make him understand. "Do you know anybody who can keep an eye on her while she's in the program? I want somebody we can trust. Someone you trust one hundred percent," she was almost pleading for his help now.

"Stella," she could hear him sigh, heavily, "are you sure you want to get yourself so deep into it?"

"Mac, we need to help her, I kind of promised her I would." She added the last part very quietly because she knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Stella?!" he sounded a little disappointed in her.

"I'm sorry Mac, but I want to do this."

He was quiet for a few seconds. She could only hear him breathing. "Alright, I'll make the phone call." He didn't like the idea of Stella tangling herself in the case but he couldn't say no to her either. And the worst part was that she knew that he wouldn't say "no" to it.

"Thank you Mac. You won't regret it." She was satisfied with the answer. "I really appreciate it."

"Good night Stella."

"Good night."

* * *

The morning came fast. After speaking to Ms. Bonasera I didn't worry so much about Mack or myself. I was even able to fall asleep. After 8 o'clock the doctor came and told me that whenever I'm ready, I can leave. That was a nice thing to hear, but right now I didn't have a place to go. All I could do was to wait for Stella, she promised to pick me up.

* * *

"Good morning Stella."

"Morning Hawkes, is there anything new about the case?" Stella asked at as they were walking towards her office.

"Yes, I processed the samples through CODIS you sent to the lab yesterday, and I found out that the girl's DNA is matching to yours. You're her aunt."

"I'm her what??" Stella was shocked. She didn't expect something like that. "Are you sure?"

"Her DNA and yours matched 25%."

Stella didn't know what to say. There were so many different emotions inside her. She was surprised, shocked, also kind of happy. She really liked this girl but being somebody's aunt was different. Well yeah, she's Lucy's aunt, kind of but it's different. Is it? All this thoughts ran through her mind.

"Thanks Hawkes."

"You're welcome."

Should she tell Haydee what they found out? When should she tell her? How should she tell her? Stella was really confused all of the sudden. How are they related? Does she have a sister? Or a brother? Or lot of brothers and sisters? Is Haydee's mom her sister or Haydee's dad her brother? Questions kept popping up in every second. She needed to talk to Mac. And now the question about helping Haydee or not wasn't even an option. She has to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella stood up and walked out of her office. She needed to find Mac. The light in his office was still turned off and he wasn't in the lab either. Where could he be? Did he get a new lead on the case? It's getting late and she needs to go to pick up Haydee.

"Hey Lindsay, have you seen Mac?"

"Hey, no I haven't. He's not in yet."

"Ohh… ok. Thanks."

That wasn't very "Macish". Usually he's in the office before anyone else gets here but not today. Stella got her phone and dialed his number.

"Taylor."

"Morning Mac. Where are you?"

"Hey Stella. I'm on my way. I found you a guy to keep an eye on our witness, Haydee Wagner. And I also got her temporarily into the program. The judge said she needs to be there until John and his accomplice has been caught. It's not the talk on the phone. I'll be right there and then I'll fill you in."

"Good, because I need to talk to you too. See you soon." She felt lot better knowing that everything is okay and Haydee will be protected by the law.

"Hey Stella," she heard the nock on the door and for her surprise he saw Mac there.

"Woow, you were fast" she said with surprise.

"I was already downstairs when you called" he said with a smile on his face. "I want to introduce you to someone. This is Officer Ryan Croft. He works at K-9 Unit and this detective Stella Bonasera."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry that I ask but you look really young." Stella was little concerned because if his youthful look. Will he be able to protect Haydee if there's going to be need for that?

"You right ma'am. I am young but I'm also very loyal and devoted to my job. Detective Taylor told my responsibilities and I can assure you that you don't need to worry about your witness. I'll protect her with my own life if I need to. I also have a dog that's trained for these kinds of situations and we'll be fine."

"Very good. She's not just a witness anymore. I found out that I'm her aunt and now this is personal. I need someone I can trust or help you god if you betray my trust." She was really serious about it. She felt like it's her duty to keep her safe and also they need to find her roommate.

"No need to worry about that. I won't betray you." Officer Croft replied.

"Alright, let's go then. She's waiting for us." As she finished her sentence she was already walking out of her office. All this time Mac had stood there with shock. He didn't know that Stella had a niece and he had never seen this side of her before either. She was very determined and made herself clear.

"Stella, can you wait a second?" Mac pleaded running after her.

"Mac, we don't have time right now. We need to go to get Haydee and leave the city."

"Do you even know where're you going? Do you have a place for her to stay?"

"Yes, I do. Let's go now."

"Ok." Now it was his turn to be surprised.

* * *

I was ready to go but Ms. Bonasera had still not come and there was nothing good or fascinating on tv either. It was too early for that. The great shows are in evenings and not on weather channel. At least they say it's gonna be a warm and sunny today.

I didn't need to browse the channels for very long. I heard a soft knock on the door and saw her smiling.

"Morning Haydee," she came in and gave me a hug. Wow, is she always so sweet to her witnesses? I mean, I didn't mind the hug and actually it felt quite nice. I hugged her back.

"Hi, Ms. Bonasera. Hi Mr. Taylor and officer.. dude". OK, that I should not have said and I quickly turned my head away to hide my blush. Stella and Mac chuckled and that made me blush even more.

"Call me Stella. I want to introduce you to _the dude_. This is officer Ryan Croft and you'll going to spend couple of days with him."_ Oh nice, first I make a fool out of myself and then she tells me that I have to stay with him._ I hopped down from my bed and shook his hand.

"Haydee Wagner. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And it's ok. I'll forgive you" officer Croft said with a big smile. Gosh, I felt stupid.

"Are you ready to leave?" Stella asked by saving me from this embarrassing moment.

"Yes." As we were heading out of the hospital I was trying to change the subject as fast as I could and leave it behind me. "Where are we going, Mr. Taylor?" I asked Mac.

"Don't know. She's the brain of the operation and even I don't know yet." He said with a little mock in his tone and nudged her with his elbow.

"Very funny." It didn't seem like they're supervisor and subordinate but more like close friends."We're going to East Brookfield, MA. I rented a little lakeside cabin for a week."

"MA? As a Massachusetts?" Mac asked. "It's 3 hours away from here."

"That's the point. Nobody knows to look her from there." Stella replied quickly. "It's really nice place. I have been there. Long time ago. With some girls from my academy years."

"The wild side of Stella is finally appearing." He kept mocking her.

"You have no idea how wild I was back then." She didn't seem to mind his jokes. I bet they are really good friends.

"How long do you know each other?" I finally asked when we were already on the road. Oh yeah, I forgot to add that I had to sit on the back seat with Mr-it's-ok-I'll-forgive-you. And he has a cutest German Shepherd named Nato.

"Many years," Mac said. "About 14 or 15."

"Oh woow. That's why you keep dropping this 'jokes' all the time. I couldn't imagine myself talking to my boss like that."

"And good for you. You shouldn't." Mac answered with a laugh. I think Stella just blushed a little but I'm not sure. It's hard to see from the back seat. She turned her head away really quickly anyway. I hope I didn't embarrass her with my question. To make it better i quickly turned my attention to officer Croft.

"How long have you been working for police, officer Croft?" I asked quietly.

"Not for very long. Two years. I think we should change over to first names. I'm Ryan." He has a really nice smile.

"I'd like that. I'm Haydee."

"Have you always wanted to become a policeman?"

"Not really. I remember that I also wanted to be a spaceman, superman, soccer player, farmer." He said with a laugh.

"A farmer?" I was surprised to that.

"Yeah. I didn't like to live in the city. My grandparents lived in a country and I spent all my summers over there. I loved it. My grandpa taught me lot of stuff about farming and then i thought that's what I wanna do. But after high school I decided to go to the academy try-outs and I got in."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I don't. At least not yet. I love to help people and I learned to love NYC too."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a younger brother, Nathan. He's senior in high school. What about you?" Stella turned to her attention to me also.

"I have a younger sister Madeleine. She's two years younger. She lives in Austria with mom but she's thinking about coming to study in Berklee College in Boston."

"Berklee? Oh wow. Thats nice. She sings or plays an instrument?" Ryan asked.

"She plays saxophone. She's really good at it. She used to accompany me when I had to sing at school competitions." I answered with a little blush.

"You sing? Can you sing us something?" Stella asked suddenly.

"No no no. I don't want to do that. And it's been a long time. Besides, you can't afford to attend on my concert" I said with a laugh and tried to squirm myself out of it.

"Oh come on" Ryan pleaded.

"No, not right now. Maybe some other time." _Gosh, I really don't feel like singing right now._

_"_Ok. But I won't forget it and you have to sing us something some other time._" _Ryan answered.

"What does your mother do?" Stella asked.

"She's a doctor. She works in the hospital in Salzburg. Her name is Karita and she's Greek actually."

"You're mom's Greek?" Stella was surprised to that.

"Yeah. She's from Greece. My grandparents still live there and I used to visit them every summer."

"Where do they live?"

"They live in Athens. Have you ever been there?"

"No. I have been Thessaloniki."

"Really? My uncle lives there. He's a lawyer."

"Your mom's brother?" She was really interested in my life and family now.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a picture of your family with you?"

"No, I don't. It's in the apartment. Why do you ask?"

"Your family sounds very nice. Would've liked to see the picture also." Stella turned her head away again.

"What about your father?" Ryan's question made me turn my attention back to him.

"I don't know much of my father. I know that he's from Germany but he left us when I was three years old and I haven't heard of him since. I don't even remember him."

"Sorry," he quickly replied

"That's ok. I don't think about him. He's just a stranger to me."

* * *

"Stella, You ok?" Mac asked quietly.

Stella looked back to make sure Haydee's not hearing her and nodded.

"Yes, i think. I don't know. Do you think Haydee's mom could be my sister?"

"I don't know. She said that her mom is from Greece and her family still lives there." Mac replied. "When are you going to tell her that you two are related?"

"I don't know. Later. When the time is right."

"You should tell her."

"I will when I'll get the chance."

"Ok."

* * *

TBC

Did you like it? Leave a comment please :)


	4. Chapter 4

It took about three hours to get to East Brookfield. It's a small town and they have a beautiful lake. The house Ms. Stella had rented was also nice. It had three bedrooms with big bathrooms, big open kitchen and living room with a fire place. There were few pictures of owners on the mantelpiece and huge bookcase next to it. There were different kinds of books: cook books, mechanic books, and books about building, fictions. At least I have something to do on dark nights. Above the mantelpiece was a shotgun and caprine horn. I hoped it's not loaded and to be honest the horns were little scary.

The room I chose was very nice. It was small but cozy. It had a big window with the view on the lake and little terrace where I could sit on and read books or just watch a sunset. I had a huge bed which was nice, 'cause I love to spread out and a small dresser by the door.

The other bedrooms were bigger. In one of the rooms, there was even a pool table and dart game on the wall. It also had a king-size bed and walk in closet. Officer Croft, I mean Ryan, chose that one. He's a boy and boys like to play pool so I didn't even consider that room for myself. He even had a jacuzzi which would've been nice to have but I liked my room more because of the view.

The last bedroom I think was the prettiest. It was commodious and had a big window just like my room. It had king-size bed, big walk-in closet, dresser and flat screen TV on it. It had few paintings on the wall and it reminded me more like a small living room then bedroom. It's probably the master bedroom. It also had lot of flowers and there was about 8 feet tall palm tree by the door to the terrace.

Although it was cabin house it looked very modern and beautiful. The kitchen was spacious and filled with stuff we could need. Ms. Stella and Mr. Taylor were unloading the groceries we got from the town store when I had finished my tour. I noticed the stereo on the corner and made my way to check the album collection. There was so many different albums. I think I was choosing for too long 'cause suddenly Ryan was standing next to me and was checking the CD stock.

"Hmmm…", he started, "how about… Martina McBride?"

"Too country."

"Ok, how about Pink then?"

"Too rock."

He chuckled.

"Ok, how about Jonas Brothers?"

"Too pop and too 'kiddy'. I don't even know what kind of music I would like to listen today." I felt like I'm going to give up. "You choose something."

"What kind of music to you like" he asked?

"I like rock but soft-rock and I do like pop but not like the disco music. And I also like blues, jazz, swing."

"Then I'm going to put ... Secondhand Serenade on and you just have to listen to that one."

"Alright." I said with a smile and decided to go and see if Stella needs my help.

"Nice choice of music" Stella told me when I got to kitchen.

"You like Secondhand Serenade?"

"Yeah. They're good. They aren't my most favorite group but sometimes it's so good to listen to something different and they aren't so wild either." She answered with a smile.

"What kind of music do you like then?"

She thought a little. "I like blues, jazz, swing." After a little while she asked suddenly: "Did you know that Mac plays in jazz band?"

"Oh really? No I didn't know that. But I guess that's why you like jazz, right?" I whispered the last part not to embarrass her too much and felt how my lips curved to a smile. And I swear I saw her blush a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Yep. She was blushing. "Can I help with anything?" I asked quickly to ease her redden cheeks. I know that there's something going on between her and Mac and she's trying hard to hide it but I noticed it. Maybe I can help them with it. "Maybe start dinner? You two are staying for dinner, right?"

"No. We should start heading back. It's getting late and it takes some time to get back to the city." She replied quickly.

"You have to work tomorrow?"

"No, we have weekend off but…" Mr. Taylor added.

"No Buts then. You can stay here. I bet you haven't been out of town for a long time."

"Haydee!? There's no way we can stay for the weekend." Stella said.

"Why not?" I asked with pouty face. I was disappointed.

"Because…" she tried hard to find a reason "there are not enough beds for all of us."

"There are three rooms with king-size beds in it and a couch in the living room. Please, please, please stay!!" I could see in her eyes she liked the idea spending the weekend out of town but I could also see that Mr. Taylor wasn't very fond of with the idea. Stella gave him a pleading and questioning smile and was rewarded with "Oh ok, I guess I can sleep on the couch then." Mac was thinking that once again he had given in to Stella. Why does she have that kind of effect on him?

"Cool" and I gave them wide smile. I had won.

"Nice. But you girls have to make us dinner." Ryan added.

"Sure. No problem. What would you like to have?" I asked.

"Umm…" he was thinking.

"Nothing fancy, please." I added quickly.

"Ok, how about chicken parmesan?" Stella asked.

"That'll work" Mac and Ryan answered in unison.

"For tomorrow night we can think something _fancier_."

When Stella and I were working on the dinner for the evening, Ryan and Mac decided to go to look for the woods for the fireplace. And I had a chance to have some girl talk with Stella. It was kind of strange. I had met her yesterday but I was so comfortable to be with her and got the feeling like I've known her my whole life. I used to be shy and didn't open up so easily but now I was like a new person. Sounds cheesy? But that's how I felt.

"How long do you know Mac" I asked finally when guys had left.

"Over ten years, about 14." She said and put the pan on the stove.

"Did you know him before you started to work as a CSI?"

"No. We met in the lab. He had just been promoted to the head of the lab and his place was open. I applied and got the job." She replied with a smile.

"That's nice. Have you always wanted to become a police officer?"

"Actually not. When I was a kid I wanted to become a dancer, singer, an actress. But I didn't have the best childhood and soon my priorities changed. I wanted to help people and make the city safer place to live in. So I went to police academy and graduated it cum laude not that I want to brag but… I really wanted to do that job and made a promise to myself that I'm going to work hard and give my best. And I still try to do keep that in mind, whatever I do."

"You're so much like my mom then. She's always saying that to me. To work hard and give my best in everything I do." She smiled me and asked to continue. "Well…" I continued as I was told "She's surgeon in Salzburg and mostly works with kids but she's very good at it and when our chancellor needed heart surgery she assisted it."

"That's great."

"Yeah. She's awesome. We're very close and she's my role model. She's the reason I decided to become a doctor too. She's done so much for me and my sister. I don't know how to pay it all back. It wasn't easy to raise two kids, graduate the university and have a career but we came first, every time." Thinking about my mom and how much I missed her and Madeleine brought tears into my eyes. I swallowed to push them back and I thought I managed not to show her I was getting weak but it didn't work. Stella put her arms around me and held me close.

"It's ok kiddo. I know you miss your family and I'll promise you everything will be fine. We'll get the guys and you'll be able to see your mom and sister again. I'll do everything I can to keep my promise."

"Thank you. But I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why do you want to help me so desperately and don't tell me it's your job. There's something else you don't tell me. Did you find out something about Mackenzie? Is she ok?" I was getting anxious and stepped few steps back to be able to see her better.

"We haven't found her yet. Our team is working on it." She avoided my other question.

"Then what is it? I mean, I appreciate your help and everything you've done for me so far but I don't think it's standard procedure."

"I just want to help you. I know how it feels to be all alone and you need a friend now. I want to be that friend."

"Ok."

My guts said there's something more but I really didn't want to argue or get upset more so I dropped the subject. And she was right. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I needed a friend.

"But I really like to hear more about your family and about your life in Austria. I've never been there but it's gorgeous, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. We live outside Salzburg and mountains and lakes were my playground. You have seen The Sound of Music, right?" Stella nodded. "That was my playground and back yard."

"I've always wanted to travel and see the world but my job doesn't let me do that very much. Maybe I'll come to visit you one day."

"I'd love that and you would like it there. Snowy mountains and green hills. It's beautiful there. Like on a postcard. And you can take Mr. Taylor with you." I replied with a smirk. She chuckled to that one.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because… " Should I say it out loud? "You love him and he loves you. It would…" I couldn't finish my sentence because on the next moment Ryan and Mac came back in. They had found wood and Mac had picked some flowers. He walked right to Stella and handed them over.

"You brought me flowers" she asked with a surprise. He was blushing little.

"I thought it would be nice to have flowers on the table" he said quickly. _Very smooth Mac. _

"Oh... Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks Mac." and gave him a wide smile.

The dinner was nice and we had some small talk. All the time I was paying attention to the two detectives' right in front of me. It was kind of funny how their hands accidentally touched when they tried to have more pieces of bread, their blushed glances and constant apologizing. Like two teenagers on the first date.

"I'm going to take Nato for a walk. Anybody interested in joining me?" Ryan asked after dinner and when we had finished cleaning up.

"I will." I replied and went to get my jacket.

"I think I'll come too. Didn't have much time to look around before." Stella replied and grabbed her jacket from the couch. "Mac, will you come too?"

"Sure."

"Alright," I cheered as we were walking out the door. "Can I have the leash?"

"Of course" Ryan said and handed it to me. I felt like a little kid with a brand new toy.

"Hi Nato. You are so cute." I knealed down and hugged the dog. I've always wanted to have a dog but my mom is allergic to dogs so I had to be satisfied by playing with friend's dogs. Nato licked my face for response. Stella, Mac and Ryan laughed at that.

"It looks like you got your first kiss, Haydee" Stella giggled.

"I guess I did." and wiped my face to napkin.

"Why did you name your dog Nato?" I asked after I was done cleaning myself.

"Well… First, I wanted to name him Hamlet but…" he started but I cut him off.

"Hamlet? Why Hamlet?"

"I like theater and I think German Shepherds are like royalty. That would've been good name for him but my friend's dog already has that name so I needed something else."

"So why Nato?"

"Because NATO is organization that protects us and Nato works for police so.."

"I got it." And smiled him.

"Do you have any pets? Back at home maybe?" Ryan asked.

"No" I answered sadly. "My mom's allergic and we couldn't have any but I used to play with my friend's pets."

"You have lot of friends in Austria."

"Not like friends friends. I have lot of acquaintances but few close friends. I'm not used to let people very close to me."

_'They are so much alike with Stella_' Mac was thinking._ 'And I guess like me too. We all are quite private and don't seem to trust people so easily'_

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked because thinking about my family and friends who I haven't seen for more than a year made me sad.

"Sure kiddo" and Stella put her right arm around my shoulders and gave me big smile. I quickly took Mr. Taylor's arm, who was walking on my right side, and joined their hands.

"Come Nato. Lets see whose faster" I called and ran away.

Stella and Mac were startled to find each other holding hands but they didn't pull apart either. Mac entwined his fingers with hers and tightened his grip. Stella gave him a quick look and saw him staring down his feet, blushing. She squeezed his hand and he looked back up. Seeing her smiling at him made his heart beat faster and eyes glow. When I looked, back few feet ahead of them, I saw them still holding hands and it made me smile. I felt like a little kid. Seriously. _Well..._ _At least there's a start. Now they need to work it out by themselves._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everybody that it took so long to post another chapter. I've been very busy with work and i'm afraid the next chapter won't be up that soon either. But leave me your comments and reviews. You have been so generous with them so far.**

* * *

5.

Stella's POV

_I was little surprised when Mac didn't pull his hand away and it made me happy. To be honest, when we were holding hands it felt so good and right. I know him for a long time and we've been best friends forever so I know he would be the guy who could never hurt me and he would pro tect me if there's ever need for that. And I know he would make me very happy girl so I'm willing to explore it little further. I guess deep down in my heart I've always known, or at least hoped, that one day it may lead to this moment._

"Did you tell Haydee that you're her aunt?" Mac asked quietly, still looking down.

"No, I haven't yet. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Stella…" he looked at me in surprise. "There's no right time for something like this. Just tell her. I'm pretty sure she would be happy. It looked like that you two are getting along pretty well already."

"Yes, we are."

"And then you can start asking questions about her family, your family. And who knows, maybe one day you can even meet them." Mac answered with a smile.

"I would love that." I sighed heavily and answered after little while. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Oh no, they let go of their hands. And she's coming over here. I may be in trouble now. Yiks. Just play cool, don't freak out._

"Hey Haydee, can we talk for a moment?" Stella asked coming closer.

"Sure." I answer. I hope she didn't notice the little tremble in my voice.

"What was that all about?" She asks with little frown.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." she replied little resentfully, but smiled right away. "But... Thank you."

"You're welcome." I was glad she's not actually mad at me and was just teasing. "You look very cute together. I wish you my best. You're not married to somebody else, right?" I asked quickly, because then I could've caused more trouble than romance.

"No, we're both single." She answered with a smile.

"Good."

"Uhm… There's something else I want to talk to you about though."

"Ok. What's wrong? You sound so serious. Is it something bad?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I don't think so," Stella replied.

"What is it?"

"Let s go take a seat." And we walked to the terrace and sat down on the porch swing. "Our team ran the test on the samples I collected from your place and your DNA popped up. We found one of your relatives through CODIS."

"Who is it? Did you find my dad?"

"No. We found your aunt." She replied quietly her eyes were locked on me.

"My aunt? I don't have an aunt."

"Well… you do now," and smiled a little.

"I've never heard my mom or uncle talk about a sister. You must be mistaken." I was so confused. "Who is it? Where is she?"

"It's…" Stella sighed before she continued again. "It's me. I'm your aunt."

"What???" I was shocked. I mean, Ms. Stella is very nice and caring but I would've never guessed something like that. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Our DNA matches 25 percent and as you probably know that makes us related."

I didn't know what to say. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't lie about it but why haven't I ever heard about her before.

"Oh wow." I sighed heavily. "I'm so confused. How come I've never heard about you before? My mom and uncle haven't said a word about having a younger sister. How is that possible? They should've remembered you. And my grandparents haven't mentioned you either. Where were you then?"

"I don't know much about my past or about my family. I was raised in orphanage and had many foster families in New York... I found out that I came here in 1977 and I was 2 years old. I was told that my mom died in car accident. But you told that you have grandparents and that confuses me too."

"But how come my mom doesn't remember you?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"When did you find it out?"

"This morning. We got the results back."

"Ok. I don't know what to say. It's weird… And unexpected... I need to talk to my mom. Ask her about it. When can I call or contact her?"

"Not yet. We still haven't found Zack and John."

"Alright... Oh wow. I'm shocked."

"I know how you feel. I'm as shocked as you are but I'm glad I found you. We're family now… if you accept me in your life?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, I'll be right back" I replied with a smile. I stood up and started to walk towards the house but turned around and gave her a hug. "You know, I've always wanted to have an aunt and… I'm glad it's you." She hugged me back and smiled.

"How did it go?" Mac asked walking up the porch stairs.

"It went well. She said that she didn't know she had an aunt and her mom and uncle had never mentioned of having sister. There's one thing I don't understand though."

"What's that?" and he took a seat next to her.

"You said my mom died in car accident but she has grandparents."

"I don't understand that part either. But I'm pretty sure she was your mother because you looked alike."

"There's so many things I want to know. Gosh, I'm so confused." Her voice started to tremble and she was on the edge to bursting into tears. "I thought I know about my past now. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." Mac said putting an arm around her shoulders. "You'll find out what actually happened to your mom and why you were left here… Not that I'm complaining or anything." That brought the smile back to her face.

"Thank you Mac. That part I don't regret either or working as CSI with you all. You're my first family."

"You're welcome." And he gave her a hug. "Are you ready to go inside now? It's getting kind of cold and the 'kids' are all alone there". She chuckled.

"Sure." Mac took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"I like it. Holding your hand," he added with little blush.

"Me too" Stella replied and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

When Mac and Stella walked in, they were holding hands again. I felt good. I usually don't like to be a matchmaker but I couldn't help about these two. I could see the sparks between them already in the morning and the way they talk to each other seemed more than just coworkers or friends. So I gave them a little… push.

"Hey, Aunt Stella?" I started my question but she cut me off.

"Please, don't get me wrong, I love to be your aunt but… don't call me 'aunt'. It makes me feel… old" she said with a smile.

"Sorry. Stella?"

"Lot better," she answered with a wide smile on her face.

"Anyway… I wanted to ask if you would like to join us for a movie. We're going to make popcorn too."

"Sure, why not. I haven't eaten popcorn for a long time" and they took a seat on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Mac asked. "Not a chick flick right?"

"No." I answered with a smirk. "We're going to watch.. Actually there are few choices."

"I don't want to see any killing movies. We have to deal with murders everyday and on my day off I would like to think about something else." Stella replied quickly.

"Ok, then. How about… Cast away or… Nell or.."

"Nell? I don't think I have seen that one." Ryan answered.

"You haven't? It's a great movie. It's one of my favorites." I explained excitedly. "Liam Neeson, Jodie Foster and Natasha Richardson plays in it. It's incredible movie. And I love the way how Jodie Foster presents her character. She's magnificent. If I ever should become an actress I would love to play as good as she did in that movie."

"Ok. Let's watch it then." Mac replied and leaned back. I couldn't help but smile when Stella cuddled into his arms and tilted her head onto his shoulder. He tensed a little but eased right away and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her little closer. I took a seat on the floor in front of the couch and Ryan sat down on a armchair.

"There is more room on the couch" Mac said.

"Sure there is," I replied with a smirk on my face. Mac and Stella laughed lightly. "That's ok, I'm fine on the floor. I like it here better" I added and filled my mouth with popcorn. Nato, who had quite tired running around whole evening, came closer and put his head on my lap.

"Looks like Haydee has found a new best friend. It used to be me. It's kind of hard not to get jealous." Ryan remarked with little pouty expression.

"I'm sorry. You'll get your dog back when my life in colony ends."

Rest of the evening was spent quietly enjoying the movie with some small talk about the movie. I was glad they enjoyed it as much as I did. For my surprise Stella had fallen asleep by the end of the movie and she didn't like the idea of waking up when we tried to do that.

"Stella?" Mac called her caressing her cheek with his fingers. "The movie ended. It's time to go to bed." She didn't answer. She didn't look that tired before but now it was difficult to wake her up.

"Don't worry guys about her. I'll take her to bed. Go to sleep." Mac replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Go. See you in the morning."

"Ok. Good night Mr. Taylor."

"Good night."

* * *

I was so tired. I heard somebody calling me but I just couldn't open my eyes. Was it because of the stress and three sleepless nights before or because I had had emotional day, I'm not sure. But on one moment I was lifted from the couch and carried towards the bedroom. I knew it was Mac. I could recognize him by his scent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his chest. It felt so good. I could stay like this forever. He put me down on bed and pulled the covers over me. I could feel him brush my hair and kiss on my forehead. I was starting to stir from my sleep, against my will.

"Good night Stella!"

I grabbed his hand and he turned around to look at me. "Stay with me."

"Stella, we can't."

"We're not." I replied with a soft smile. "It's a big bed. There's room for both of us."

He thought about it a little and nodded. "If you want to stay here for the whole weekend, we should get proper clothes for the night." He added.

"I saw few t-shirt in the closet before. You can get changed first."

"Ok. Don't look."

It made me chuckle and I closed my eyes. When he was done he climbed under the covers.

"Your turn."

"Close your eyes too, mister." I found a t-shirt and changed into it. When I was ready I crawled next to him and put my arm on his chest. I was happy when he didn't pull away but took me in his arms instead.

"Good night Stella."

"Good night Mac."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for waiting so patiently. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter faster than this one :) I hope you'll love it. As for a disclaimer: Everyone but CSI:NY team belongs to me. I just made them up.

* * *

**

It was 6:27 when I opened my eyes. The sun was already up and birds were singing. It took a moment for me to realize where I am and whom I was with. I turned onto my side to watch her but her face was turned away. She was sleeping on her side, her back towards me. I snuggled little closer, put my arm over hers to pull her more against me and rested my face in her hair. She leant back but didn't wake up. I listened to her breathing and I could smell her scent. It drove me grazy. The thoughts in my mind were having a race and sleep was totally gone. Why does she want to be with me? There are thousands of guys who would be happy to have her but she chose me. I'm not very affectionate person, I don't like to show the whole world when I'm happy or when I'm sad. I keep to myself most of the times and I hardly ever go out to have fun. Except when my band has a gig but other than that I stay away from clubs and dating in general. You may even say I'm boring but she still wants to be here, with me. How did I become so lucky? She turns around in my arms to face me but doesn't open her eyes. I push myself up a little and lean on my elbow. She's the most gorgeous woman I've seen. The curls and her sweet face with big eyelashes and green eyes you could drown into. I push a strand of her curls aside that has fallen on her face and she's starting to stir from the sleep.

"Morning Mac" she says opening her eyes slowly to get used to the light flowing in through the window.

"Morning."

"What's wrong?" she asks when she notice that I'm staring at her.

"Nothing. Just thinking" I reply leaning my head onto my palm looking straight into her big sleepy eyes.

"About?"

"That… you're outrageously gorgeous."

"Mac?!" she says quietly and I can see her cheeks getting red.

"And you're incredibly smart and… with biggest heart I've seen. I can't be any happier to have you in my life."

"I'm lucky to have you in my life too. I know I've said it at least once before but I don't want you to forget it" she answers with a smile.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore and leant down to kiss her. She hesitated at first but I could feel that she wanted it as badly as I did because on the next second she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. It was slow but passionate. I had waited for the moment so long and now it seemed like a dream that it was really happening. The kiss was broke off by my phone, which started to buzz on the nightstand. I heard her sigh in di sap point ment when I pulled away.

"Sorry. It may be important" I apologized and reached for the phone. "Taylor."

"Morning Mac. It's Danny. Sorry I woke you up but we have a body."

"Do we have an ID?"

"Yeah, it's Mackenzie Johnson. She was found from an alley in Chinatown. Sid is performing the autopsy at the moment. Maybe we can retrace her tracks."

I sighed heavily. I had hoped that we would find her alive. "What else did you find out?"

"All indicates to the same guys. She was sexually abused and beaten really bad. We were able to match the DNA we found with 'The John Lawrence' guy. We also have his folks address."

"Good job Danny. Take Flack with you and go check his parent's house. Maybe he's there or they may have information where he could be."

"Got it boss."

"And keep me posted." I said goodbye to Danny and hung up. How am I going to tell Haydee that her best friend is dead? I promised her that we'll find her. Alive. I put the phone back to the nightstand and dropped my head on the pillow. Stella pushed herself up on her side now and looked at me with concern.

"What did they find, Mac?" she asked caressing my cheek.

I turned to look at her. "They found Mackenzie Johnson. She's dead. The same singularities then the other girls had."

Stella put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. "Haydee's going to be heart bro ken. They were close."

"I know. I could see it when she talked about her and how worried she was in the hospital."

"Do they have any ideas about John and Zack's location?"

"Danny said that they found John's parents address and they are going to check it out. I hope it'll bring us closer to catch them."

"Good."

"I'm going back to the city. I want to close the case as fast as possible and one more pair of eyes may help. You may stay here for the day and stay with her. I'll come to pick you up in the evening. Maybe I'll have more news by then." And I placed a kiss on her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She needs you right now. Be with her and we'll see what happens in the evening."

"Thank you Mack" and she hugged me tightly.

"Sorry about the weekend."

"It's ok. It was too good to be true." When I didn't answer right away she added quickly. "I mean the part of two days off in a row. You know that, right? Everything else I don't regret a bit. It was even better than I had hoped or dreamed for."

"You have hoped and dreamed about us?" I asked with little surprise.

She looked at me for a few moments and added with most serious face. "Since Frankie's incident… but I was too scared to say anything. And then came Peyton in the picture and I just tried not to think about you that way."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It was my decision not to tell you. You seemed happy with her and I was happy to be your friend. Even when it ripped my heart apart."

"I'll never hurt you like that anymore. If I had known about your feelings there would've never been Peyton."

"I know that now." She answered with a smile. "Well… There's saying, 'Better late than never'."

"It's not too late for us, right?"

"No."

"Good." And we sealed it with a kiss. "I have to get ready now and head back to the city."

"Ok. I'll go to start the coffee. And you're going to have a breakfast too."

"I would love to." Giving her another kiss I pulled the covers off and pushed myself out of her warm embrace.

****

I woke up to a smell of eggs and bacon. I threw a quick glance to a clock next to the bed and was surprised when it said 6:52. Are they insomniacs? It's too early, at least for breakfast. It's not even 7 o'clock. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and walked upstairs. Aunt Stella… Sorry, I mean Stella and Mac were sitting by the table and drinking coffee and it looked like just Mac had breakfast.

"Good morning." Nato ran right over and I just had to hug him. "Hi buddy."

"Morning Haydee." Mac and Stella answered in unison.

"You're up early. Especially you, aun.. I mean Stella."

"Be careful with your words." Mac warned me. "She may be a big grudge holder." He added with a tease in his voice.

"Hey!?" and Stella slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Ouch." Mac cried out.

"Oh, stop it. Be a man and not the baby." She replied with grin. "How did you sleep?" Stella asked turning her attention back to me.

"Great. I left the window little open and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow. How about you?"

"The same. Haven't slept that good for a long time."

"Haydee we need to tell you something." Stella said suddenly.

"You're getting married?" I asked quickly.

"Haydee!!" Stella warned me again.

"Sorry."

"Please, let's go to take a seat on the couch." It was Mac's turn to speak. I didn't like the way he sounded and I felt how my heart started to beat faster and faster. I sat down and Stella sat next to me. Mac kneeled down to my eye level and put his hands over mine on my lap. "We have bad news."

"No..." I said quietly shaking my head. Why do I have a feeling I know what he's going to say? I don't want to hear it.

Stella put an arm around my shoulders and Mac continued. "I got a call this morning, from one of my CSIs. They found your friend, Mackenzie Johnson."

I could feel tears running down my cheeks now. "She's ok, right? She's alive?" I asked, although I al ready knew the answer.

"Unfortunately, no."

I felt like world came crushing down. I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"You're wrong. It can't be her. She's alive. I know it." My breathing was getting harder and the tears were burning my face. "She can't be gone. I need her. She's my best friend."

"We're so sorry Haydee." Stella came up to me and pulled me in a hug. "You… promised me… You promised me… you'll find … her alive." I cried out at Mac.

"I'm so sorry about that." He answered almost silently. "I'm sorry I let you down. But I promise I'll catch the guys and they'll get the toughest punishment."

I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I was scared and alone. Mackenzie had been there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to accept the knowledge she's never coming back.

"I'm going back to New York. And I'll let you know right away if we have any progress. We already have John Lawrence's address and sooner or later they'll make a mistake, then I'll be there. I'll give you my word. They're not gonna run for long." He took few steps closer but I turned away from his touch and broke free from her embrace. Deep inside I knew it's not his fault but right now I was just too angry and sad. It hurt so much, just like somebody had stabbed you and literally. I felt weak and needed to sit down. I laid down on the couch and cried. Nato came over and put his head on my lap. I swear the dog had saddest eyes at that moment, like he was crying with me. I could hear Stella and Mac talk a little longer and then he left. Stella walked to the couch and kneeled down.

"Haydee, honey? I'm so sorry about your friend" she said caressing my hair. "I wish I could go back in time and change it." I didn't answer to her. I wanted to be alone. "Come and eat something, please!"

"NO." I almost yelled it at her and it sounded little too harsh. I breathed deeply and repeated my answer but this time more gently. "No, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Ok. I'll understand. But if you need anything just tell me, ok?" she added and gave a kiss on my forehead. Then she stood up and walked back to kitchen to clean up.

I have no idea how long I had been on the couch but when I regained my consciousness it was already getting darker. I must have fallen asleep. Somebody had put a blanket over me and pillow under my head. Nato was lying on the floor in front of the couch. I didn't have strength to push myself up to see where Stella or Ryan is. I wasn't so angry anymore but every inch of my soul was hurting. My head was pounding and I was getting sick. I reached out my hand and patted Nato. He stood up and licked my face.

"You're a great friend Nato. Thank you for taking care of me." And he answered with a little 'woof'. I pushed myself to sit and gave a quick glance. The room was empty. Where could they be? I wrapped the blanket around me and walked outside to the porch, Nato faithfully following me. Stella was sitting on a swinging bench reading a book. Ryan was getting the grill ready for dinner. They both looked up when they heard the door closing after me. Stella closed her book immediately and walked to me.

"Are you feeling a little better?" she asked giving me a hug at the same time.

"I feel sick. My head hurts and everything hurls inside."

"I have painkillers in my purse if you like?"

"Yes, please." I answered quietly.

"Be right back" and she went in the house.

"I'm so sorry about your friend" Ryan said with a sad look on his face and also gave me firm hug. When he pulled back I thanked him and looked right into his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" I said all of the sudden, surprising even me. "Sorry" I apologized quickly and turned my eyes away. I saw him smile and he said it's ok.

"Here" Stella said giving me two bluish pills and glass of water. "They make you feel better faster."

"Thank you Stella."

"Are you hungry? We were thinking about having a steak for dinner with smashed potatoes." Ryan asked.

"A little. But I don't feel like eating right now. It may not stay inside."

"Maybe you'll feel better by dinner time."

"Come take a seat Haydee. I'll read you a book if you like," Stella said and reached out her hand for me. I laid down on a swing and put my head on her lap. She covered me with the blanket again and started rocking the swing slowly. She opened her book and continued where she had stopped before.

"_Pooh rubbed his nose with his paw, and said that the Heffalump might be walking along, humming a little song..._" I looked up at her with surprise and a little smile escaping from my lips.

"What?" She asked so innocently. "It was my favourite book when I was a kid." And smiled widely.

"Mine too." I replied. "You just caught me off guard. I didn't expect you reading 'Winnie The Pooh'. Good choice though. Please, go on." And she did.

"…_humming a little song, and looking up at the sky, wondering if it would rain, and so he wouldn't see the Very Deep Pit until he was half-way down, when it would be too late..."

* * *

_

_**tbc... Leave ur reviews please :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for ur sweet comments and I hope you like the new chapter as well :) Chapter 7 is here for you. **

**Still, all the characters of CSI:NY belongs to CBS, Haydee and Ryan belongs to me :D**

* * *

Stella was almost done with chapter five when Mac's avalanche pulled in front of the cabin. I felt how my pulse rose and hands went cold. I had misbehaved in the morning. I had treated him badly. I had practically blamed him in Mackie's death and I knew it wasn't his fault. He had done his best with his team to catch John and Zack and it was wrong to blame him. He had even discarded his days off because of them.

Stella closed the book and waived him. I pushed myself into sitting position pulling my legs under the blanket and made room for him to sit down on the swing.

"Good evening" he greeted us and hugged Stella with little peck on her cheek.

"Hi," was all I managed to say. I was still embarrassed and not apologizing was my way to not admit I had been wrong.

"I guess I came on the right time! You're getting ready for dinner?"

"Yes. I'm getting the grill ready and then we have steaks to barbeque." Ryan answered him.

"Nice. Haven't had real barbequed steaks for…" he needed to have a moment "it's been a long ti me since my last barbeque. Maybe I can help?"

"Yes you can." Stella answered quickly. "I'm going to peel the potatoes and you can make the sa lad."

"Salad? I don't want a salad."

"Well… I didn't ask if you want it. You're going to have it because you need something healthier than vending machine lunch." She stood up and pulled Mac onto his feet. Then turning to me she added, "You rest. We'll call you when dinner is ready." I nodded lightly and picked up the book again and continued where Stella had stopped.

* * *

"How was your day? How is she doing" Mac asked when they were back inside and he closed the door.

"It was ok, she was sleeping the whole day. She's pretty shaken up. She didn't even offer a single smile when I was reading 'Winnie the Pooh' to her. Only once but it was so small I also could've imagined it."

"Winnie the Pooh?" He raised his brow in question at the same time taking some carrots, lettuce, and cucumber from the fridge.

"I thought it may cheer her up a little and to be honest it was my favorite book when I was a kid." Stella explained. "It didn't help. She's heartbroken and it scares me a little. How many potatoes should I peel?"

"I'm not sure. They're quite big and there's steak and _salad_. So I think about ten?" She nodded and he went back to the last subject. "So, you think she would do something to herself?"

"No, not that. I just hope she doesn't close up and loose the kid inside her."

"We're not going to let that happen. She has you and I'll do my best to catch the guys soon."

"Right. Did you manage to get any closer in the case?"

"A little. Danny and Flack went to question John Lawrence's parents today. He had bought a boat few months ago and said he's planning to sail to Puerto Rico when he's done with his last project. Right now Danny and Flack are trying to locate the boat. It hasn't left the country yet. So we still have hope. They call me right away when they'll find out something."

"That's good. They have terrorized the city long enough." Stella said with angry voice.

"Exactly." Mac agreed. "The families need closure and they'll get it if we have caught them. You're niece had lot of luck to survive the attack but she needs to identify the guys when they're caught."

"I know." Stella answered. "It's sounds so weird. I have a niece. Can you believe it?"

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too. It made me wonder what happened to me. Why didn't they look for me?"

"Maybe they didn't know you survived the car crash?!" Mac said throwing the chopped lettuce in the bowl.

"Probably."

"You have a chance to find out now." Mac said at the same time starting to chop carrots. "Ouch!"

"WHAT?" Stella cried out.

"I cut my finger. Give me a towel quick." Mac's finger was bleeding.

"It's the last time I'm gonna let you near knives." Stella teased him. "Hold it around your finger now. I'll try to find a band aid before you bleed to death."

"That would make a nice headline in tomorrows paper, don't you think? '_Crime Scene Investigator died in chopping carrots'_." Stella chuckled to Mac's comment.

"Don't you even dare to joke like that!" Stella replied covering the wound with band-aid. Stella turned around and continued peeling the potatoes.

"I'm sorry." Mac said wrapping his arms around Stella's waist and kissing her behind her ear. "Don't worry; I'm not going to go anywhere. I'd like to stay."

Stella turned around to look at him and pulled him into a real kiss. "I'm glad you say that because I want you to stay too. You won't get rid of me so easily, anymore."

"Mhm" I coughed to make myself known. Stella and Mac pulled away from each other instantly.

"Sorry turtledoves," I started, "can I help with dinner?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Stella asked with little concern in her voice.

"I need to do something. Otherwise I keep thinking about what has happened and I'll go grazy."

"Alright. Mac was making salad but I guess we have to start over now. He cut his finger and we can't use these carrots anymore." Stella said handing me a knife. "But be careful, it's sharp."

I took the knife and started cutting the carrots that had survived the massacre. Mac got a new assignment, setting the table. According to Stella it was easier and not so dangerous. Mac made a little pouty face to Stella's comment but didn't argue either. Now it was my chance to apologize.

"I'm sorry for my behavior in the morning" I said almost silently when Mac came to get the plates from the cabinet above my head. "It was wrong of me to blame you. I know it wasn't your fault." I could feel the tears coming back to eyes and my throat getting dry.

He put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "No hard feelings. I understand. I'm sor ry too. When you were found alive, I hoped we'd find your friend too." I turned around and gave him a hug. I knew that now when Stella and I are related, he'll do whatever it takes to find the bastards who hurt Mackie and me.

* * *

The dinner was delicious. I didn't eat as much as I would've liked 'cause everything was still twirling in my stomach but the steak was so good it almost melt in my mouth. I must say Ryan is pretty good chef. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. '_Whoa, girl. Back off. You just met him and didn't you have a quite traumatic experience just few days ago?' _voice in my mind warned me. But I still couldn't help and through glances at his direction once in a while. Stella and Mac had eyes only for each other. I'm glad they are so happy and I had a little part of it.

I was so sad when Mac announced after dinner that although he loves the company, Stella and he should go back to New York. His team had got closer in the case and there's lot of work to do. I was aware of the fact that Stella couldn't stay with me till the end of my program, but I felt safe when she was around. I wasn't afraid of Ryan but he was stranger. I know it sounds weird because just few days ago I didn't know Stella either but she's a family now. My family. I hope this nightmare ends soon and I can go back home. I also want to talk to my mom and according to Stella it's better if I don't make the call right now.

I still can't remember anything about the morning John came to see me and it frustrates me. I want to be helpful in the case. Stella said not to worry about it. They have descriptions, DNA and also some new evidence. She recommended not forcing myself to remember, it comes back in time and I have to be ready because it may hurt emotionally. It may not be something I _want to_ remember. Stella gave me a firm hug and promised to call on the morning. They said goodbye to Ryan and then they left. When I went back inside Ryan was putting a leash around Nato's neck.

"Wanna come with us to small walk" Ryan asked throwing me end of the leash.

"Sure. I don't want to stay here all alone."

We walked the same path then night before. Ryan talked about his family and his younger brother who is senior in high school. He said Nathan is thinking about going to study in Harvard just like their father did. His mom is make-up artist and currently works on Broadway. Once in a while he tried to cheer me up a little by telling me jokes but I kept thinking about Mackie and how much I missed her. We would've had so much fun in Austria. I could've shown her Salzburg and the hills where was filmed the movie "Sound of music". She could've met my friends and family and maybe we would've even gone to see my grandparents in Greece. But that is all "what would have been" now. I swallowed hard to push back the tears and my eyes were looking down at my feet most of the time.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ryan asked surprised.

"I'm not much of a company tonight."

"That's ok. I understand. I probably wouldn't be very talkative too in the same situation."

"I appreciate your try though." I replied managing to form a small smile on my face. "But please keep telling me about your life."

I found out he has a band and they mostly do soft rock just like I like it. They're still waiting for a breakthrough but they have had few concerts already and next months there will be big competition. Who wins, will get record deal with company and free music video. He plays drums and sometimes sings back. I also heard that he has a bike and he likes to make little weekend get-aways, especially in summer. He takes his tent and sleeping bag and just rides wherever the road leads to.

"Doesn't your girlfriend mind if you're so busy all the time?"

"I'm single at the moment. My ex-girlfriend didn't like it at all. I did spent lot of times with my hobbies and she didn't like the idea either of going to a country in the weekends but I need these trips to clear my mind and get more energy for new week at work. As I said, I'm a little bit of country boy." I nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I'm raised surrounded by mountains and green meadows. It brings new breathing and makes you see things differently."

We had made it back to the house. It was quite dark already but the breeze was still nice and sky was covered with blanket of stars.

"Are you tired?" Ryan asked.

"No. I slept the whole day and right now I'm not sleepy. Why?"

"I saw Stella buying marshmallows and crackers. Maybe we could toast the marshmallows? I left the charcoal to smolder in hoping we could have it for dessert but Mac and Stella left before I could even suggest that."

"Sure."

"Have you had it?" He asked going inside to get the stuff.

"What?"

"S'mores. Have you had it before?"

"No I haven't. That's how it's called?" I asked him when he came back outside on the porch.

"Yes. Here," he handed me a stick. "Put the marshmallow on it and hold it above the charcoal. When it gets as brown as you like put it between two crackers and eat. It's very easy."

"Alright." I did as I was taught. "Is that you meal when you're riding out of down and sleep in the forest?" I asked with little tease.

"Of course. Nothing else. Only s'mores." He answered with a big smile. "Careful. Don't burn it. It won't taste as good anymore if you let it burnt."

"It's not… yet." I put the hot marshmallow between two crackers and tasted the "treat". It was good but maybe a little to sweet for me. I had to drink something. "I'll be right back" and went to have a glass of milk.

"Too sweet?" Ryan asked when I appeared on the porch with the glass. I nodded. "But it's good, right?"

* * *

**tbc. **

**So what did you think? What should happen next? Please leave a review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for lovely reviews. You are awesome. Another chapter for you :) Don't forget to leave your comments :P**

* * *

The car ride back to the city was quiet. We didn't talk too much but it wasn't uncomfortable silence either. I had offered to drive 'cause I saw fatigue on Mac's face. We talked little about the case and what's waiting for me in the lab. I knew the case had taken its toll on him. We had chasing these guys for months now and every time we got a step closer, they seemed to take two steps forward. They had been very careful but still had made a mistake. Haydee had survived.

"Mac! Stop torturing yourself like that. We'll catch them. They already made a mistake and they'll do it again." I started quietly. He looked at me with a frown on his face and sighed heavily.

"I just hate the situation. They are so close and we still haven't put them behind the bars."

"It frustrates me too but it won't last long anymore. I'm sure of it."

"I wish I could have your confidence," he replied and gave me almost unnoticeable smile. I squeezed his hand, which was resting on the armrest and was returned with lot wider smile this time. "I would've lost my patience long ago if you hadn't kept me in track."

"It'll end soon." I reassured him and turned my gaze back to the road. Rest of the ride was in complete silence, Mac even allowed himself to take nap and fell asleep. During the ride I threw some glances at him and seeing him relaxed put my heart at ease. He had worked hard and he really needed it. As soon as we get back to the city it will start all over again and who knows when he'll get the chance to just rest and let me take over, even for a little time.

"Sweetie!?" I called him when I pulled to the parking lot under his building. "Mac, wake up. We're here." He didn't open his eyes but did turn his head towards me in his sleep. "Maaaccc!" I called again at the same time brushing his cheek gently with my fingers. When he still didn't open his eyes, I unbuckled myself and pressed my lips on his. He moaned quietly and pulled me closer. The kiss was slow and full of passion. I got shivers running down my spine. If I had been standing I probably would have faint. He made me feel light headed and forgot everything around me.

"I hoped you'd do that," he replied when we finally parted for air.

"Oh you did? So you admit you tricked me?" I asked with teasing voice.

"Yes, guilty in charge. It's the best way to wake up."

"We're here," I said and moved back to my seat. "I didn't want to wake you up but sleeping in the car isn't very comfortable."

"Let's go upstairs then," he replied so innocently with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't _**you**_ getting wild!?" I laughed. "Haven't seen that side of a Mac Taylor before."

"It's all you that make me act this way."

"I must say that I like it… a lot" and kissed him again. _Goosshh, I love this man._

"So… Will you come upstairs?"

If I don't go with him, he might be up all-night and think about the case and wouldn't get any sleep. If I go with him, WE might not get any sleep. I thought about the whole situation and figured that I better go with him so I can make sure that he sleeps. "On one condition. We're going to sleep… just sleep and when we close the case you're going to take me to a proper date."

"Deal" and just to make it official we shook hands.

* * *

_It was cold and dark. There was severe fog and I wasn't able to see more then few feet ahead of me. I had no idea where we were. Haydee was lying on a cold ground, bloody and beaten up. I ran to her and checked her pulse. She was alive. I pulled her onto her feet and she opened her eyes. The agony on her face broke my heart. I knew she was in pain but we had to move. I wrapped her right arm around my shoulders and put my left around her waist to keep her up. She was so weak and couldn't move her feet._

"_Mackie, come on. We have to go. We can't stay here," I begged her._

"_I can't... Everything hurts." The pain in her face was unbearable. I was so afraid I'm going to lose her before we get to a safe place._

"_Sweetie, I know. But we don't have a choice." The tears were running down my face now and adrenaline was flowing through my veins. We have to get out of here. The voices of John and Zack were coming closer and closer. I could hear them yelling and laughing at us. _

"_Haydee, go. Save yourself. I'm not going to make it." Mackenzie cried in exhaustion and pain._

"_Stop it," I yelled at her. "I'm not going to leave you here," and I kept dragging her on. I heard John calling out for us. He said we don't have anywhere to go and we're trapped. I didn't want to believe him. There has to be a way out. Mackie tripped and we lost balance. She was out of my reach. The fog was even thicker now. I couldn't find her. I panicked._

"_Mackie, where are you?" _

_John and Zack coming closer and closer. "Answer me. Please."_

"_Nooooo," I heard Mackie's voice calling out very close to me but I couldn't see her and running towards her voice didn't help either. "Stoopp. Please don't." And then everything went silent. I was terrified._

"_" I cried out but didn't get response from her. All I could hear was guys laughing and then somebody grabbed my arm and pushed me down. I started kicking and screaming to let me go. Whoever was holding me captive got the hardest punch I could give at that moment. I had used all my might for it and when a loud thud was heard next… _I woke up.

"Haydee, wake up!" Ryan called pushing himself up from the floor. I had punched him in my dream.

"I'm sorry," I was shocked. "I'm so sorry." I kept crying and gasping for air.

Ryan sat down on my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I held on to him like he was the only one who could save me.

"I saw her." I cried out. "She was all bloody and beaten really bad. I couldn't save her." My whole body was shaking and my tears already soaking his t-shirt.

"It was a dream." He tried to sooth me and rubbed my back gently. "Everything will be fine. I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I was so terrified and to see Mackie like that, even in my dream, was horrifying. Ryan held me till I had calmed down a little and loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry I punched you."

"It's okay. I didn't want to 'attack' you but you were yelling and twisting and turning in your sleep. I needed you to wake up," Ryan said patting my shoulder.

"Promise me that you won't tell Stella anything about the nightmare," I begged him. "I don't want her to worry. I'll be fine."

"Ok," he replied but I could feel he didn't like the idea. He was worried too and Stella's my aunt. She should know. But he also made me promise that if it gets worse, I have to tell her.

I laid back down on my bed and I had managed to convince Ryan that I'll be fine and he should go back to bed. It was still dark outside. Nato stayed with me for the whole night. I knew I was safe at the moment but I missed Mackie so much and to know I'll never see her again was awful. Why did we go to that club, I should've asked her to do something else? Voice in my mind reminded me that it was her birthday and she had a right to choose how she wants to celebrate it. I have to stop blaming myself because if we would have known what would happen we wouldn't gone there. Right? I cried till I fell asleep around dawn, my body exhausted and head pounding again.

I woke up when Ryan came to check on me. I heard his soft knock on the door but I didn't reply. He opened the door a little but when he saw me still sleeping, this time peacefully, he closed it again and walked upstairs to the main floor. I didn't want to wake up, yet. I wish I could stay here forever. It's peaceful and quiet. Gorgeous view from the window and only people who care about me know where they can find me. Just like in the movie we watched the other day. It could be my hideout. Nobody else has to know about this place.

I heard Ryan walking in the kitchen, which was above my room, and he turned on the music as well. It wasn't loud. If I had been sleeping I probably wouldn't even heard it. I pushed the covers aside and climbed out of the bed. Nato woke up too. He looked at me and wagged his tail. I leaned down and hugged the dog. He's my new best friend. _I have to get a dog when this nightmare ends_. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and put my hair up. There's only one person in the house beside me and this morning I wasn't in the mood to impress him. I didn't see any point to put on some make up either, 'cause I have no idea how long it would stay there and wouldn't be washed away by my tears. When I was decent enough to go upstairs, I smelled something good. Is he really making pancakes? It smelled delicious. I opened the door of my room and stepped out. I could hear him singing along to James Brown and his "I feel good". I didn't feel good but it made me smile. I peeked around the corner and saw Ryan flipping pancakes over at the same time dancing in front of the stove and using the wooden spoon as a drumstick. I have to say that he was pretty good. Not the singing part but in dancing. Hell no, he was great. Didn't expect that. It made me chuckle. The song ended and I clapped for his perfor man ce. He jumped and dropped the pan on the stove.

"Gosh girl, my heart just skipped few beats."

"I'm sorry. Didn't want to scare you," I answered with smile.

"Did I wake you up? Was I too loud?" he asked in concern.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"How are you feeling?" and put a plate with two pancakes with strawberries in front of me when I had taken my seat.

"Sad. Tired. Angry. Weak. Should I go on?" I felt how tears were creeping behind my eyes again. I swallowed them back and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe here. I'll protect you."

"Of course, it's your job. That's why Stella brought you're here." I think I sounded too harsh although it wasn't meant like that because Ryan came to me and sat on a chair in front of me. He put his hand over mine and I looked up. "Sorry!"

"Yes. It's my job but I _want_ to do that. You're a fun girl."

"I wasn't much of fun yesterday and the night wasn't fun at all either."

"Well, you have reason to be sad and upset. And besides, I promised Stella to take care of you while we're here. If something should happen to you, I would be dead. Stella would kill me and then Mac would hide the body or make it look like somebody else did it. They would get away with it." It made me chuckle.

"They're that good?" I asked in surprise.

"They're even better, they're like legends. I heard about them already in academy. And their team is the best one. All the bad guys have found their place behind the bars because Mac and Stella ARE that good."

"Wow," I have a pretty cool and smart aunt then.

"It's such an honor that Mac chose me to protect you... And I'm little scared of Stella, you know. As much as I've heard she doesn't let people to play with her. She fights back. And Mac Taylor is like that too."

"I guess you have to be pretty good at what you do that they trusted you with me."

"Don't want to brag but… Yes I am." He smiled widely, stood up and continued with pancakes. I couldn't help but think if he's trying to flirt with me, impress me or this is the way he is with everybody. Ryan has been so sweet and caring. I liked it; he's so different from other guys. Maybe he's an angel sent to earth to help me through tough times?

* * *

Next three days were hectic. Thanks to Haydee we had full descriptions of John Lawrence and Zack Nelson. We published the sketch of them and hints were flowing in. Danny and Flack were sent to check them out; Lindsay, Hawkes and I were working in the lab on new evidences; Adam and Mac were working on surveillance cameras. We found out the company, where the guys had worked, was hoax. It doesn't exist, at least not in the state of New York. In time to time when I had coffee break, I called Haydee to let her know how is everything going and also I wan ted to hear how is she doing. She said she's fine but the tremble in her voice showed it will take time before she really will be fine.

As figured, Mac and I didn't have much time for each other. We had kept our fresh romance for secret and the brief moments we met in his office to drop off reports and let him know about new findings were also used to steel kisses and to give reassuring hugs to each other. I wish we could close the case already and return to our normal life. With one exception, lot has changed. It's not Mac and I anymore, now it's 'us'. I can't wait for our first official date.

As I was sitting in my office with a third cup of coffee in my hands and wondering about the week, I heard a soft knock on the glass door.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" My face lit up and I invited Mack in. He closed the door and closed the blinds as well.

"What are you doing," I asked in surprise. "They'll get suspicious if the blinds are closed."

"Right now I only want to be with you and I don't care what everybody else thinks," he replied with mischievous look and leaned down to kiss me.

"Oh my my…" I felt how my cheeks turned red. "If I would've known you'd act this way when we are together, I would've made a move lot sooner."

"I'm sad you didn't."

"So am I." What is going on with him? I haven't seen him so passionate and affec tio nate before. It's great and I love it but it's not like him at all. Usually he's very preserved and doesn't want to show his feelings for the whole world but now he says he doesn't care what everybody else thinks.

"I missed you, you know." He said standing up again.

"You did?" I asked surprised. He's so sweet, how did I become so lucky?

"Yes. The Friday night was very nice and I thought maybe we could go there again when this entire madness is done, just the two of us. What do you think?"

"For whole weekend?" I asked happily.

"If you like we can stay there for whole weekend."

"I'd love that," I replied him with wide smile.

"Great. Actually I have something else too," and he pulled out a piece of paper from his suit jacket's pocket. "It's surveillance camera picture and we might have a photo of John Law ren ce and Zack Nelson…."

"…And Haydee has to identify them," I finished his sentence with worried voice.

"Yes. We have to be sure we're going after right persons," he sighed heavily and added, "It's not going to be easy. She has to do it twice. Once more if we have already caught them."

"I understand," I replied quietly. Mac knelt down to me, took my hands in his and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I know you're worried but we'll get through this. It's almost over." I smiled him but it wasn't very genuine. I just didn't want him fret over me. "It's a fake smile. Give me a real one now. I know you can do it. It's an order." And my smile widen. "Good girl, that's better. I have to get back to work." He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me again. "See you later, prin cess," and he left, leaving me sitting in my chair with a smile from ear to ear.

**tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here for you. I wanted to thank everybody who left their sweet reviews and made me a lucky girl. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

"Lindsay, have you seen Danny?"

"Hey Mac. No, I haven't. I think they went to check the latest hint." Lindsay answered lifting her head from microscope.

"Ok, I'll give him a call. How are you doing?"

"Good. I found traces of John Lawrence's DNA on Mackenzie Johnson's clothes, also one more person's sperm. It may be Zack Nelson but it needs to be confirmed. He's not on CODIS."

"Damn it," and he let out a heavy sigh. "Ok. Good job, keep working." Mac pulled out his phone and dialed Danny's number.

"Hey boss" Danny cheered on the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Heading back to station. We got you a present. Came in pair."

"You found Johnson and Nelson?" Mac asked in surprise.

"Ding-ding. We have a winner," Danny continued to cheer. "They're not very talkative but don't worry we'll make them talk."

"Great job Danny, see you soon."

"Thanks boss. See you later," and Danny hung up.

"Stella," Mac called rushing back to Stella's office. "Danny and Flack found our 'cavaliers' and I need you to go and get Haydee. She has to identify them as soon as possible."

"They got them?" and her face lit up. Stella jumped to her feet and gave a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yes. You go get Haydee and I'll start questioning them."

"I want to be there too for questioning." She protested back.

"Stella! I don't want to argue with you. You are personally connected to the case and please let me handle the interrogation. I don't want you to get hurt," Mac tried to call her back to her senses.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself and I can handle it too."

"In every other case I don't doubt it at all, but in that one, I want you to stay further away."

"Fine," Stella shouted back at him. Grabbed her coat and keys and headed towards the elevator.

Mac let out a heavy sigh and headed back to his office to gather all the reports about the case. He hated to fight with Stella but he can't let her to the interrogation. He knows her to well. She fights back to eve ry body who would come near hurting herself or her friends. He didn't want to admit it but he was afraid that right now she would make it worse.

"Unbelievable." Stella muttered in anger. "He thinks I'm not capable of interrogating the suspects, after all this time." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed hard not to show to the rest of the world her weakness and how much his words hurt her.

* * *

My days in the woods have been quite nice. Ryan does everything I want and tries to keep my thoughts away from Mackenzie and what happened to me. He keeps thinking new activities for us to do during the day and doesn't let me mope around. For example, yesterday we went hiking. Ryan said that although it's not like he's working he still needs to work out. I'm not sure but I think we walked about ten mi les, twice around the lake and then to the town store and back. Why did we walk to the store? Be cau se we didn't have a car and the only bicycle had flat tire. And we wanted an ice-cream. Actually, I beg ged for an ice-cream. Back at home I used to eat it almost every day. My most favorite type is simple chocolate one. After our lunch and my ice-cream we went to swim and did some sun bathing. The time just flew away. I had a great time and I'm very grateful for his ability to push sad memories away.

Today, after breakfast, he said we're gonna go fishing. I wasn't very fond of the idea but I haven't done it before and decided to try. We found a fishing rod from the shed behind the house and some bait for the fishes. He grabbed the stuff and started to walk down the little path leading to the lake. The fishing didn't work out because every time there was a splash from the rod, Nato was in the water and was even splashing harder. It made us only laugh and we had to stop.

"Nato," Ryan called the dog. "We're trying to catch some fish here. Oh well, I guess it's not going to work today. He's having too much fun catching the rod," Ryan explained in laughter and put the rod down. Nato kept playing in the water, chasing the bugs above the lake and barking at them.

"That's ok. Maybe we can do it some other time."

"Sure. I'd lo… I'd liked that," he corrected himself quickly. "What do would you like to do now? Today I let you choose."

"What a gentleman," I teased him and he laughed. "I don't know. We can just hang here and just relax."

"Yeah, why not."

I sat on the pier and started to mix the water with my feet. It was warm and cooling at the same time.

"It's like heaven here and you're the angel." I added when had taken a seat beside me.

"I'm no angel," Ryan replied with little blush. "Maybe angel of hell. Especially when I ride my bike," he laughed. "Sometimes I lose the reality and speed too fast than it's appropriate for a cop but it's the fee ling of freedom that overtakes me. But… you're right about the heaven part. Its super here. I can imagine myself living here, but not right now. Maybe when I retire or get sick of the city."

"Get sick of New York City? I don't think it's possible, at least for me. I love it. There's something magical about it and _that_ something keeps pulling me towards it in every minute."

"Right now I'm not ready to move somewhere else either but who knows what happens in ten or twenty years."

"Do you want to go to swimming?" I asked in little while.

"Now? We just finished breakfast. Didn't you learn at school that it's not good to go swimming with stomach full?"

"It was an hour ago and it's getting so hot." I pouted in return.

"Oh ok."

"Yessss. I'll go get the towels from the house" and stood up.

"I'll help you." As he was pushing himself up from the pier I couldn't help myself and pushed him in the water.

"Heyyyyy," he cried when he came back to surface. "That wasn't very nice of you."

"Sorry," I laughed out loud. "I know sometimes I can be a meanie."

"No, you're not sorry. Otherwise you would've not done it."

"Actually, You're right. I'm not sorry," and turned to walk towards the house.

"Arrghhh," Ryan cried out suddenly.

"What?" I ran back to the pier.

"I got a cramp." And he started splashing the water. "You need to help me. I can't swim with the cramp."

"Haha… I'm not coming in with my close on. I want to get changed first," I answered with a grin.

"Heyy… Not fair." He stopped splashing. "I'm here to save **your** life. Can't you save **mine** now?" he said in disappointment.

"Not with these clothes on." I turned around and started to walk towards the house again.

"Ouch," he cried again and when I turned around he was gone.

"Ryan?" I called for him. "Very funny." I got no response. "Stop! I'm not coming in with clothes on." I couldn't see him anywhere and the surface was completely still. "Ryan, come on." I pleaded and started to panic a little when there was no answer. What if something really happened to him on the second time I turned for going in the house? "Ryaannn," I tried again. Still nothing. Nato was standing beside me and kept barking. I had no choice now and jumped in, fully dressed. I dived and started to look for him. When I came back to surface I saw him standing on the pier, laughing.

"I knew you have a heart and wouldn't let me drown."

"Jerk. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry," and he jumped back in. "Have you ever swam in fully dressed?"

"No, it's my first time. And I'm not going to swim. I'm getting out and will get changed." I started to walk towards the shore. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, against his body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you." He said with a sad expression.

"I forgive you. Don't ever do that again!" I warned him.

"I won't." he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and locked his eyes with mine. "And you have to promise not to push me in the water again unless I'm dressed properly for swimming."

I smiled back at him and replied, "Deal." I could feel my breathing increase. He was standing so clo se to me, just few inches apart.

"Friends?" he asked me.

"I… I don't know." With his face only few inches away and our bodies touching, I wasn't su re if I want to be friends with him. We have had so much fun in the past few days and I felt like I'm star ting to fall for him. He knew exactly what I meant with the last remark. He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. Everything around me started to twirl and I swear I could hear firework in the sky. I wrap ped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, his arms automatically curling around my waist.

"Mhm," we heard someone coughing from the pier and flew apart instantly.

"Aunt Stella," I asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I interrupting you," she asked with wide grin on her face.

'_Yeesss'_ I wanted to scream but answered, "No, of course not. We were only swimming."

"Right, that's how they called it now. I have to remember that" and laughed.

"Is everything ok?" Ryan asked now after getting back his ability to speak again.

"We got the guys and this little vacation is over now. We need you back in the city." Stella rep lied. "As soon as you collect your stuff, we have to leave."

"Do I have to come to the station as well," I asked her with concern while walking out of the wa ter. "Because I really don't wanna do that. I don't wanna see them."

"They won't see you. They don't even know you are alive. And we're not going to tell them eit her. I need you to look at them and say if we caught the right guys."

"How am I going to do that? Without them seeing me?" I asked in confused.

"You're behind the one-side mirror glass." Stella said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "I'll be there with you. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

I sighed heavily and nodded. As much as I hated it, I wanted it to end so they could be locked up forever and the key should be thrown away.

"How are you doing?" I asked Stella on our way back.

"Good."

"You don't sound so sure about it?" and raised my brow in question.

"Well, we had a fight over something but on my way here I realized it was really stupid of me to act up the way I did."

"What was it?" I asked gently. She threw a glance in the rearview mirror and when she saw that Ryan paid no attention to our conversation she continued.

"He didn't want me to be around for the interrogation. He said he cares about me and doesn't want me to get hurt. I saw it as he thinks I'm not capable to control myself. Actually, I think he's right. I might have messed up the whole case. I hope I didn't ruin anything between us." She answered worried ly.

"I'm sure you didn't. There are often misunderstandings between couples who love each other mad ly. On your case, you haven't been together for long. It's all new for you. Before, you only took care of yourself but now there's one more person to care about and it can blind sometimes. He cares about you so much and you care about him. Love makes you forget the person is capable to take care of him- or herself as well."

"I cared about Mac before too. I always have."

"Yes, that may be true but now it's different. Your priorities have changed."

She turned and looked at me deeply.

"What?"

"How come you're so smart? What do you eat?" she asked.

I laughed and replied, "Books. I just like to read a lot."

"And how are you?" Stella asked quietly not to draw any attention to her with the question.

"I'm better. I miss Mackie terribly but my heart will be in peace if John and Zack will be behind the bars. And so will her soul."

"It's almost over. No judge will let them go after all they've done." She replied. "I'm glad I found you alive. If I would've found out about us later my heart would've shattered," and she squeezed my hand.

"I'm happy I found you too."

Stella's phone buzzed into life and she started to grab it but I was faster.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to drive and talk on the phone at the same time," I asked her firmly.

"I do but... It's Mac, it maybe something important."

"May I answer?"

"Um… Sure."

I slided the button on her iPhone to answer. "Hello?"

"Um.. Who is this?" I heard Mac's confused voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Haydee. How are you?"

"Hi Haydee, I'm good. Thank you. How are you?" he asked with relieved voice. I think he might have thought something has happened to Stella when _she_ didn't pick up.

"Better than few days ago."

"That's good to hear. Can I speak to Stella please?"

"She's driving and can't answer right now."

"Oh…" his voice dropped. "Is she ok? Is she still angry at me and that's why she let you answer the phone?"

"No."

"She's not mad?"

"No."

"I didn't want her to get hurt."

"She knows."

"She told you about our disagreement?"

"Yep."

"And you're sure she's not mad?" he asked again. I could tell he didn't like the idea of fighting with Stella and it bothered him.

"Yes," I answered with smile and added, "She knows she was little too irrational and she apolo gi ze for that." Stella threw me quick glance and her eyes told me to stop. Mac chuckled and said it's ok.

"Is there anything else you want me to tell her?" I asked.

"I just wanted to be sure she's not mad at me anymore and … everything else can wait till you're back. How far are you?"

"I'm not sure. I think about … an hour or so."

"Alright. Drive safely and see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"What did he say," Stella asked when I hung up.

"He said that… " I thought about saying something funny but her pleading eyes for information told me not to make any jokes at the moment.

"Well?" she asked again.

"He just wanted to make sure you're ok and that you're not mad at him anymore. And he's wai ting you back." That brought smile back onto her face.

"You really do love him, don't you?" I asked looking at her.

"Is that so obvious?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile. "You're so cute together. I wish you my best."

"Thank you, Haydee" and she turned her attention back to the road.

As we got closer and closer to the city my anxiety increased and I started to fidget.

"Relax," Stella tried to set my mind at rest. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I really don't want to do that," I said with teary eyes.

"I understand it won't be easy but I'll be with you all the time and they won't see you." I nodded in response but I couldn't calm down. I was so scared.

"Will you be there too?" I asked Ryan.

"Yes, if that's your wish." I nodded and he smiled me reassuringly not to worry.

Stella pulled into the underground parking lot and parked the car on her spot.

"You ready?" she asked with trepidation after turning the ignition off.

"Yes. Let's do it. I want it to be over."

We got out of the car and started to walk towards the entrance. I took her hand and hold it very tightly. She gave me worried look and squeezed my hand.

"You can do it."

Mac greeted us on the door and led us to a small room with a big window.

"Are you ready," he asked me with troubled voice. I nodded and he told detective named Flack to guide the suspects in. Group of men walked into the other room behind the window.

"Look at them carefully and take your time. When you're ready let us know if the guys you met in the club and attacked you are standing in the row." He explained peacefully. Stella put her arm around my shoulders when I started to gasp for air all over again.

"Number four and number six." I said with trembling voice.

"Are you completely sure?" she asked to be certain.

"Yes." I repeated. "John is number six and Zack is number four."

"Number four and number six, please take a step forward." Mac said into the intercom. The men did as they were told. "Everyone else can go." Two officers stepped in the room and escorted John and Zack out.

"You did great," Stella told me and gave me a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"So it's over?"

"Pretty much. They'll get convicted and spend rest of their life inEast Jersey State Prison."

"Do I have to go to the court?"

"No. We have enough evidence to keep you away from the court."

"Thank you." And I hugged her again.

"Let's go home now!" Stella said with a smile.

"Home? I don't think I can go back there yet."

"You can stay with me as long as you want." I turned around to look at Ryan. Stella left the room to give us some privacy and went to find Mac.

"Thank you Ryan, for staying with me and helping me in these last few days."

"It was my pleasure." He replied and smiled. "I had lot of fun."

"Me too."

"I was wondering…" he started. "Would you like to have a dinner with me? Whenever you're ready. Or…"

I looked at him with a smile and before he could continue I pulled him closer and kissed him. "I'd love that."

"Cool." He answered contentedly and it made me laugh.

"How can I say no to an angel?"

He chuckled and said, "It's good to see you smiling again. I know you're far from being healed but I'd like to help you with that."

"I'd like that too. I just hope that Mackie's soul is at peace now too."

"I think she is. And she's probably your guardian angel now. Making sure no harm comes your way."

"Thank you for saying that."

"Whenever you need reassuring words, you can turn to me."

"You are such a sweetheart."

He took my hand in his and we walked out of the room. Stella was waiting for us by the vending machines.

"Miss Bonasera," Ryan started.

"Call me Stella, please" she corrected him.

"Ok." Ryan smiled at her, looked at me and turned his gaze back to her. "Is it ok for you if I take Haydee out for dinner tonight?" I was surprised. He asks for her permission? He really is an angel.

"If that's ok with her, I don't mind."

"Thank you, Stella."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 7," and gave me a kiss on my cheek. He turned to leave but Stella called for him.

"Ryan!" he turned around and looked back at us. "Don't you forget something," Stella asked raising her brow.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Our address?" Stella asked in laughter.

"Right. I need that." And he blushed. How could he forget that? Stella scribbled something on the piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at her writing and it said:

"_If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and then help you god. Our address is…"_

He didn't know what to say, he just smiled and thanked. He has dated before but not even the dads have been so protective and deterrent. There's no reason for Stella to be worried about Haydee. He would never hurt her. He can promise that.

* * *

"So kiddo, what would you like to do now?" Stella asked putting her arm around my shoulders again as we were walking towards her office.

"There's so many things I want to do. Especially before the _date_ but I'd like to call my mom most of all. May I? I'll pay for the call."

"Yes, you may. And you don't have to pay anything." She handed me her phone and I dialed mom's number. "I'll go see if I can find Mac."

"Ok." She stepped out of her office but turned around to look at me once more.

"_Mama? __Ich__ bins.. Haydee. __Wie geht es dir__?" _

Stella smiled, turned and walked to find Mac. She found him from his office, finishing the report about the case. He raised his head when heard soft knock on the glass door.

"May I come in?" Stella asked quietly.

"Of course." He said with a smile and pushed himself off the chair.

"I'm so sorry about this morning." Stella gushed out. "I know you didn't mean anything bad with it. I was just silly."

"Stella," Mac silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. "I care about you so much and I know you can entangle yourself into the case emotionally and I just can't take it if you get hurt. I didn't want to make you think that you can't handle it but this time, it was different."

"I understand that." And she hugged him. "Thank you for caring so much."

"Always."

"Do you remember what you promised me few days ago?" Stella asked with a grin back on her face.

"I do. How could I forget? I was waiting for you to come in so I could ask you right away. Can I take you out tonight? For dinner?"

"Well…" she pretended to think about the invitation. "I have a roommate now but she has a date tonight so I guess I'm free."

"She's staying with you? And already got a date too," Mac asked in surprise.

"With your pal Ryan." Stella said and added, "She's my niece. I can't send her back to her apart ment if she's not ready."

"You are amazing. You know that, right?" and Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Where is she now?"

"In my office. Talking to her mom."

"And you're here? I thought you want to stay there."

"I do but whatever happens it can only get better. And I'm sure I'll meet them one day anyway. Right now I want to be with you."

"I have to admit, I like to hear that. What time to do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about 7:30?" Stella asked.

"I'll see you then," and he kissed her again. He didn't even care if anybody sees them or not. She has made him the luckiest man on earth. Stella didn't care either. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Outside of Mac's office were standing Lindsay, Danny, Don, Hawkes and Adam. Cheering and app lauding at them.

"Finally!" Lindsay stated and let out heavy sigh. "I was so close to losing my hope about these two."

FIN!!!

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading it. How did I do? Did you like my story in general? Please leave me your review and tell me if you like me to start with part two, which is already forming in my mind :) **


End file.
